Tales From A Power Ranger
by DarkBlue86
Summary: DT era. The rangers spend some time telling horror stories. Slightly implied CK. Read and Review!


Title: Tales from a Power Ranger  
Character/Pairing: Trent  
Dialogue: "It all started on a rainy night . . ."  
Fandom: Dino Thunder

AN: A few years old, sorry that it's not my best work hahah! Read and review!

Tales from a Power Ranger.

The trio sat in the dark, and vast emptiness of Cyberspace, finishing up projects. Trent was somewhere in the back, cleaning up for Hayley, who'd let them stay late to use the computers. Ethan dropped his pencil in frustration.

"This is insane. We need to do something." He grumbled. Kira set her textbook down and stretched.

"Well what do you suggest?" She questioned. Trent walked out and threw himself into the chair next to Kira.

"I say we tell horror stories." He replied. Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Im in if Kira and Ethan are." He stated. Kira and Ethan nodded their replies and Trent grinned.

"I'll go first." He smiled deviously. "It all started on a rainy night..." He began, provoking the other three to get their imaginations working.

* * *

The looming storm clouds opened up over the three young teens. The rain began to spit down on them, and within seconds, a downpour followed, soaking all three to the bone. They pushed further into the woods, attempting to get themselves unlost, to no avail. The petit girl dressed in yellow glanced at her two male counterparts.

"Where are we?" She whispered. The taller male, his soft brown hair tumbling into his eyes, placed a comforting arm around her.

"Were gonna be fine." He promised as they pushed onwards. None of the three noticed the shadowy figure following them closely.

* * *

They soon approached an open body of water, although small, with a house on the far left side. They smiled, knowing that they'd be able to stay there the night to get warm. They trekked over and knocked on the door.

"There's nobody here!" Came the old throaty male voice. The three teens looked at each other.

"Please, were three teens, alone and lost in the woods, we just want a place to stay for the night." The teen dressed in blue pleaded. The door was thrown open a moment later. In front of them stood an elderly man dressed in black, his gray hair poking out at all sides, his glasses falling off his nose.

"Fine get in." He snarled, slamming the door after they'd entered. He pointed to a small, dark, uncosey room off the main one.

"There, sleep in there for the night." He growled before heading into his room and slamming the door. The three soaking wet teens headed into the room. As they entered, they could tell that there was absolutely no light, and it smelled unnaturally foul, like something had died. The three huddled together and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Throughout the night, doors swung open and slammed shut without warning. The female teen lay curled within the red clad boy's arms, not being able to sleep. She soon let her eyes drift shut for a moment, and when she reopened them, she glanced out the window, and immedality regretted that she had done so. Standing there, in the pouring rain, carrying a torch, was a man, dressed in black, his face deathly white. She opened her mouth to scream, and his lips peeled back into a devilish grin. He lowered the torch to the house, sending it into flames instantly. The girl screamed loudly and the two boys flew up and looked around the room, now engulfed in flames.

"Someone please, help us." She whispered before darkness overcame the three.

* * *

Trent grinned. He could see that Kira was about ready to faint and Conner and Ethan looked very afraid.

"Three days later, the bodies of the teens were found, charred bones laying in the deserted house. According to the police, nobody had ever lived there, and till this day, they've never caught the man who sent them to their deaths." He finished. Conner gulped.

"Is this a true story?" He asked, fishing for a real answer. Trent chuckled.

"Of course it is Conner." He replied. The trio packed up their books quickly and looked at each other.

"I know Im not gonna sleep tonight." Ethan admitted as they headed out of the cafe. The three pushed open the swinging door and left. Trent howled with laughing. After all, it was only something that a power ranger could come up with.


End file.
